Questions Worth Answering
by theater104
Summary: SEQUEL TO RUNNING. Marina's alive. Romeo's missing. Snyder wants revenge. The newsies have millions of questions. And Jacob has no answers. The strike maybe over, but the story's just begun.
1. In Hindsight

**Marina's POV**

Marina trudged through the streets, scuffing her already worn out boots, her hair tucked into her brother's old cap. She was starting to regret going to the strike. She had gotten fired from her job at the factory, losing the only way to making the few pennies that she had to her name. And yet, she had a new air to herself. When she had gotten sacked earlier that day, she didn't cry or hang her head like the other fired worker do. She smiled and nodded, holding her head high. It shocked the other workers how she was dealing with it. She was one of the youngest workers, only being fourteen.

She caught herself thinking about Jacob, again. She missed her old friend. When he had seen her three days prior, he looked like he didn't remember her. That didn't surprise Marina. She hadn't seen him in nearly two years, it didn't bother her that he didn't recognize her. She barely recognized herself. Marina's hand crept to her pocket, feeling the paper that Jacob had given her three day ago, the day they had the strike. "Here," he had said "Educate yourself". She laughed quietly. She was the one who had educated him when they were younger. Marina was hoping to see him again. After the strike, he had kind of disappeared.

Marina ventured on. She passed the newsy lodging house, with it's peeling green paint on the door. She had always found newsies interesting. They were always able to grasp the attention of people passing by, no matter how bad the headline was. She also found the idea of being a newsy absolutely horrifying. Having to stand outside for hours on end, shouting headline while shivering in threadbare shirts. But hey, welcome to New York.

She eventually found Jacob near the Hudson River. He had his bag full of newspapers, and he looked like he was having trouble selling them.

"Extra! Extra! Newsies win the strike!" He yelled to no one in particular. None of the people seemed interested in today's headline. Marina wanted to get Jacob's attention, in a way that he couldn't ignore. Quiet as a mouse, she snuck up behind him. She could see a small pouch in his back pocket. In a fluid motion, he got her hand in his pocket, and grabbed the pouch. Jacob's head whipped around as she ran away. "Hey!"

In hindsight, it wasn't one of Marina's best ideas ever. She had forgotten how fast Jacob could run. Twisting and turning around the streets, hearing surprised cries as she ran in between people. In no time flat, Jacob had caught up to her. He slammed her against an alley wall, and the impact made Marina's head start to spin. Her cap had fallen off her head, and she felt her shoulder length brown curls fall into place. Jacob loosed his grip on her, scanning her head to toe. Slowly, Marina pulled out something from under her shirt. It was a piece of blue sea glass tied to a leather cord. Jacob's eyes widened in recognition. For he was the one who had given that very necklace to her.

"Marina?" Jacob choked out. The girl smiled slightly.

"Hey, Snyder." She replied softly, tossing him the bag of coins. Jacob wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I… I thought you was…"

"Dead?" She finished. Jacob nodded, tears in his eyes. "You know that was me you had given the banner to three days ago, right?"

"Honestly, Harbor." Jacob said, using her old nickname. "I didn't recognize ya." Marina cringed when he called her Harbor, which made Jacob laugh. He had always found it funny that her parents had named her Marina Hudson, and he used to call her Harbor at any given moment. "Where have ya been for two years?"

"It's a long touching story that you do not want to hear."

"Hey, stupid! When a guy finds out his old best friend didn't die like everyone had thought, I think he can spare a few minutes to find out where she has been for two stinkin years, don't ya agree?" Marina laughed.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell me about yourself, Snyder. When did you become a newsy?"

"It's a long touching story that you don't wanna hear." Jacob smirked. "Where do ya live anyways? Your apartment burned down."

"I live wherever there's comfortable ground." Marina replied. Jacob gave a low bow, extending a hand to her.

"Well, milady." He said in a hoity-toity voice. "Why don't ya come back to the house with me. I'm sure we can find ya a place to sleep."

"Why, thank you kind sir," She replied in an equally funny voice. "I would be delighted to come with you." Hand in hand, the two walked back to the lodging house.

Jacob opened the door leading his old friend inside.

"C'mon, they'll be dying to meet ya." He said. The other newsies barreled down the stairs, not paying any attention to the one girl in the house.

"We heard ya talkin to someone!" One of the newsies said.

"Did ya find Romeo?" Another asked.

"Who's Romeo?" Marina asked. The boys head turned to look at her. Jacob's face clouded over. "I'm sorry if I said anything."

"Nah, you're good." Jacob put a hand on Marina's shoulder. "Boys, this is Marina. Marina, meet the newsies of lower Manhattan." The boys waved at her.

"Who's Romeo?" Marina repeated. The boys looked away.

"He's my little brother." Jacob stated.

"You don't have a little brother." Marina said, confused.

"He ain't really my brother, but we're all brothers here. He went missing three days ago. No one's gotta clue where he mighta gone." He said. "Hey, Race." A boy with a red cap stepped forward. "Tell Jack that we gotta new one. She'll be stayin with me till we can get her a new bed." The boy, Race, nodded, and went up the stairs.

"Who's Jack?" Marina was getting tired of asking so many questions.

"Jack is our leader." A boy with a crutch said, extending his arm for her to shake. "I'm Crutchie." Marine took his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said warmly. The other newsies started shaking hands with her too. Race came back down the stairs.

"Jack gave the okay, welcome to the Manhattan newsies!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people. Chapter one of the new story. In case it was confusing, Marina Hudson (in case you're really stupid and didn't <strong>already know<strong>, Hudson is her last name) and Jacob Snyder were friends when they were younger, but when Marina's apartment burned down, people said that she, along with the rest of her family, had died. But she didn't. Anyways, please review. If this made no sense to you, read Running before coming back to this. If after reading Running it still makes no sense, then thats your problem. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks! Newsies forever, second to none! **


	2. Pure Darkness

**Romeo's POV**

Romeo rarely cried, but on the few occasions that he did, he sobbed. This was one of these moments. There he sat, in some damp, foul smelling place, trapped in a mass of pure, terrifying darkness. Long hot days had turned to icy cold nights. It had been nearly four days since he had been taken from his brothers, and still nothing. Romeo was starting to wish he could just curl up in a ball, and die. He probably would of, if there wasn't always that small tray of food that was left out for him daily. Whoever had kidnapped him, they obviously needed him alive. As it was the only way to pass the time, he painfully recounted how he had gotten to this point in his life.

_"Come to Newsy Square in Manhattan! Children of all ages! Fight for your rights!" He hawked the headline like it was any other, only he wasn't going to get any money in return. "We'se gonna change the world, once and for all!" Children ran up to him, taking the newspapers. Romeo hadn't noticed how far he had gotten from the square. Within a few minutes, he had crossed into Midtown. It wasn't that big of a deal, he still had some time. He only had a few more papers to give out. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if her was a little late, if it would help the cause._

"_Here ya go, kid." He said to a little girl. "Let your friends know." That was his last paper. Romeo began making his way back, when he heard a scream. He followed the sound to a back alley way, where he saw a boy about his age being pinned down by a man twice his size. _God, I things I do for people, _Romeo thought. He ran up to the man, and kicked him in the crotch. The man fell to the ground, giving Romeo time to take the boy's wrist. "Run. Get outta here!" The boy nodded, running far away from the scene. The man stood back up. He grabbed Romeo by his neck. Romeo's eyes widened in fear, as he gasped for air._

"_You the newsy those punks call Romeo?" The man sneered. Romeo stood, petrified. He didn't answer. The man produced a gun from his coat pocket, and aimed it at the boy. Romeo let out a strangled cry. "I'm gonna ask ya one last time, are you Romeo?" Romeo nodded. "Do you know a kid by the name of Jacob Snyder?" _His last name is Snyder? _Romeo thought to himself. He nodded again. The man let go of Romeo's neck, but kept a steel grip on his arm. Romeo struggled against the man, but he couldn't break free._

_"Whaddaya want with me?" He yelled, trying to get away. The man refused to look at him._

_"You'll find out soon enough." He said. The two approached a black car. Romeo fought against the man, it was no use. The man through one single punch, and Romeo blacked out._

_Romeo woke up in the dark room with his wrists handcuffed together. He wasn't sure how his kidnappers had gotten the handcuffs, nor did he really care. He just knew that his friends would come looking for him. He wouldn't be alone for too much longer._

That was four days ago. Romeo had given up the idea that his friends would find him. They don't know where he is. He doesn't even know where he is. He hoped the strike had been a success. He didn't want to be stuck in here for nothing. Romeo kept thinking about one name, Jacob Snyder. Why hadn't Jacob told him his father was Snyder? Did anyone else know? Is Jacob okay? As he thought, more questions flooded his head. What about Crutchie? Did they get him outta the Refuge? Is Jack still thinking of leaving for Santa Fe. Had he already left? Romeo eventually couldn't bear to think anymore. He curled up on the cold floor, head in his hands, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is a short one, but I was getting sad as I wrote it, so I stopped. I'm sorry I'm already making it sad, I just can't help it! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Please review, jot down ideas, all that stuff. Hope to see y'all soon. Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	3. Just Kinda Glad

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob couldn't tell if the past few days have been good or bad. He finds out his old friend is alive, only to have a new friend taken from him. Crutchie is free and the Refuge is closed, only to have Snyder say he knows about Romeo. Jack decided to stay, only to end up spending more time with Katherine than actually hawking any headlines.

"Hey, you okay?" He turned to see Marina walking towards him, holding a steaming mug. "I got Kloppman to make me a cup a coffee if you want it."

"Thanks, Harbor." Jacob said, taking the cup from her. Marina made a face.

"Please don't call me Harbor."

"Sorry, but ya need a nickname, and Harbor is free."

"You don't have a nickname."

"I do, just no one uses it." The two sat on Jack's roof, and gazed at the night sky.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked. Jacob sighed.

"Nothin. I just miss Romeo."

"Got any ideas where he might be?"

"Not a clue. Apparently, Snyder has somethin to do with it."

"You mean your stepfather?"

"He ain't my stepfather no more. Never was."

"You have adopted a newsy accent, you know that right?"

"Well," Jacob said, "When ya spend enough time with these boys, it becomes a natural thing. Ya will get one soon."

"Really, Jacob. What's going on. Besides Romeo."

"Can I be honest?"

"I can always tell if you aren't.""When I saw you, I thought I was was dreamin. I'se livin some sorta dream."

"Is it a good dream, or a bad dream."

"It's sorta both. Wheneva something good happens, somethin worse just pops up."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Snyder, but thats just life. Life can really suck sometimes, but thats the way it is."

"Christ, ya sound like my mudda!"

"Mother." Marina corrected, making Jacob crack a smile.

"Mother." He said. Jacob put his arm around his old friend, letting her lean closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It really is good to see ya again, Marina. I'm glad ya ain't dead."

"I'm glad I ain't dead, too." She replied softly. Jacob smile grew.

"Told ya." He said said. Marina looked up.

"Told me what?" She asked.

"The accent grows on ya."

"Whaddaya talkin about?"

"Ya just said ain't, whaddaya, and talkin. The accent becomes natural."

"Just shut up, Snyder." Marina laughed. Jacob leaned in closer, and the two kissed. Marina's cheeks were warm, and she smiled slightly.

"Oy! Lover boy! You'se is worse than Romeo!" Jacob heard the sound of a camera clicking. The two broke apart to see Race, Crutchie, Jack, and Katherine standing over them, laughing. Jacob's face went scarlet.

"How long have you been there?" Marina asked.

"Long enough to catch that kiss." Katherine said.

"Race, I'm gonna kill you!" Jacob said between clenched teeth.

"Aw, c'mon kid. Ya love me!" Race teased.

"Not as much as Marina, of course!" Jack added.

"Jack," Jacob said. "You are lucky Katherine is here."

"Why's that?"

"If she weren't here, you'd be splattered on the street. All ya would be." Crutchie put his hands up.

"Sorry, don't mind us."

"Yeah," Race agreed, "You two go back to kissin. Just don't be surprised if you hear a few more camera clicks." Jacob stood up, and grabbed the red cap off Race's head, and threw it onto the sidewalk.

"Snap a pitcha a that!" Jacob retorted. Race stood, mouth open.

"Alright, alright." Race climbed down the ladder. "Calm your face." Jack and Katherine followed him down. Crutchie stayed.

"Hey, can I talk to ya, Jacob?" He asked quietly. Jacob looked at Marina.

"Mind, Harbor?"

"No, go ahead, I'll see you later." Marina climbed down the ladder.

"So, what is it?" Jacob asked.

"Is it true?" Crutchie refused to look at him.

"Is what true?"

"That you'se is Snyder's kid."

"Oh… yeah. Yeah thats true." Crutchie looked away. "Hey, ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'se fine."

"So, what happened there, ya know, after I left?"

"Things got real worse. Snyder was steaming when he found out you was gone. Naturally, he took it out on the easiest target, me." Jacob felt uncomfortable. Crutchie had been the one who came up with the way out, and he wasn't the one who escaped.

"God, I'm sorry, Crutch."

"Nah, I told ya kid, it ain't your fault."

"Hey, thing are gonna get better, you'll see."

"I dunno. Romeo's missin. Jack's spending all his time with Miss Katherine. And I'll bet you is gonna disappear with Marina. I'se just gettin lonely, that's all."

"Ya wanna know why I'm so close to Harbor?" Jacob asked, expecting him to say no. Much to his surprise, Crutchie nodded. "We had met when we was real young, bout five or six. My fadda was real close to hers."

"Snyder?" Crutchie asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Nah, my real fadda. The birth one."

"Marina's right, your accent had gotten thicker." Crutchie said, making Jacob smile.

"Anyways, when he died, Mom remarried our favorite person, Snyder. Our families grew apart. Marina's parents were pretty rich, and they sent her to school and stuff. They didn't know that we still saw each other. Once a week, we would meet up. She always brought one of her books, and she taught me to read. She became my best friend. My only friend. One day when we was twelve, we was walking on the bank of the Hudson River, our favorite place. I found a piece of blue sea glass, tied to a leather cord, and gave to her for a birthday present. We was twelve, but we kissed for the first time." That made Crutchie giggle a bit. _The ending won't make him smile._ Jacob thought. "Bout a month after that, her apartment building caught fire. No one know how it started, but in minutes the entire place was nothing but ashes and rubble. They had said everyone had died. And I believed them."

"How'd Marina survive."

"I dunno, she didn't tell me. I don't really care how she survived, I'm just kinda glad she did."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three, check. Huh, two chapters in one day, who knew. Well, thats what happens when you're writing while you're sick I guess. I know that most of this chapter is dialogue, but I really wanted to show how Jacob and Marin knew each other. The part with Race, I just thought would be entertaining. Please review, and all that stuff. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get chapter four up, wish me luck! Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	4. Hating the World

**Race's POV**

Race was really starting to hate the world. And he didn't mean the newspaper, though he hated that too. He should have been happy, Crutchie's safe, Jacob's fine, Jack's staying. But ever since Romeo's disappearance, he's been feeling horrible. He tried to cover it, but it didn't take too long for the other newsies to notice.

"Hey, Race," Elmer asked the next morning. "Wanna cigar?"

"Nah, I'm good." Race replied absentmindedly. The newsies gasped.

"Race don't wanna cigar?" Specs said. "Now I know somethin's up!" Race rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Lets go, boys!" Jack yelled trying to herd them out the door.

"And girl!" Marina called out, making all, but Race, crack up. She was wearing some of Finch's old clothes, her brown curls tucked back in her cap. Race wouldn't tell anyone, but he didn't trust this girl. Romeo, the one boy out of all the newsies who would try to get a girl like Marina, suddenly goes missing. Then this random girl, who even Race had to admit was really pretty, just pops up and becomes one of them. That must be a coincidence, right?

"And girl," Jack agreed. "Now lets go. These papes ain't gonna sell themselves!" The boys whooped and cheered and ran out of the house, where as Race stuffed his hands in his pockets, and quietly walked over to Newsies Square.

"I'll take 50." Race said, placing a quarter in the box. Morris Delancey begrudgingly handed him the papers. "Thanks, Mr. Wiesel." He muttered. Weasel stared at Race, he had never called him Wiesel, much less Mr. Wiesel.

"Uh… You're welcome, Race." Race placed his papers in his messenger bag.

"See ya guys back here." He called over his shoulder.

Race wasn't planning on selling any papers that day. He was going to look for Romeo. It didn't matter too much if he didn't sell his papes, they have to buy them back anyway. He had "borrowed" Henry's old paper from the strike, the one with the newsies on the front page, to use use the old picture. It pained him to see Romeo's smiling face. _Snap outta it! _he thought. _You'll see him soon enough._ But he wasn't sure if that was true.

"Oy! Have any of ya seen this kid?" Race yelled, pointing to the picture of his missing friend. "His name's Romeo, and he's thirteen!" An elderly lady walked over to him, looking rather annoyed.

"Excuse me, young man. Why are you yelling so loudly?"

"I'se a newsy, ma'am. It's my job to yell."

"But that newspaper isn't even up to date."

"Oh, this? I'se lookin for my friend. He went missin bout five days ago. Have ya seen him?"

"Sorry, child. I haven't."

"Can ya keep a lookout then?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks, lady." Race said, running far away from her.

He had that same conversation with every person he asked. Race was thinking about making his way back to the square, maybe he had some time to sell a few papers before the day was over.

"C'mon, none of ya have seen this kid?" Race asked desperately. "His name's Romeo! If ya have a daughter, you've probably seen him!"

"Newsy!" He turned to see a boy, who looked so much like Romeo, Race almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey, kid. Whaddaya want?"

"I think I know who you'se is talking about." The boy said. Race wasn't sure what to think of the random boy, as he wasn't keen on new people. The boy introduced himself as Nicholas Archer, and told Race his story.

"I was mindin me own business, when this thug attacked me. 'e kept askin me if I was some kid named Romeo, whoever that is. I yell for help, and some kid kicks 'im in the crotch, and tells me to get away."

"Did he look like this?" He pointed to the picture.

"Yeah, that's 'im." Race dying to know more.

"Do ya know what happened to Romeo?" He asked. Nicholas shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, that's all I got."

"Well, thanks anyways. See ya round" Race said, turning his back to the boy. Apparently, no newsy had any perception of time, because Race was late walking back to Newsies Square. He got into line, trying to look nonchalant, but that only made him stand out more.

"Hey," Crutchie said. "How many did ya sell?"

"None," Race replied, suppressing a smile. Crutchie didn't think it was at all funny.

"They ain't gonna be happy with ya." Crutchie warned. "Watch ya back." Race laughed.

"They can't do nothin bout it." He said. "Whether they like it or not, they's gonna have to buy em back." Crutchie shrugged his shoulders.

"How much?" Morris grumbled. Race took out his unsold papers.

"Gimme back my quarter." He said. Morris just stared at him. "Well, whaddaya waitin for? Gimme my quarter."

"Ya know, Pulitzer said I had to give ya back the money. He didn't say when." Morris jumped over the table, landing right on top of the boy. "I think ya should pay somehow. Entertain me." Morris punched Race in the stomach, hard.

"Sure, I'll entertain ya." Race retorted. Soon, the two were sprawled on the floor, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my children! Here's chapter four. I know it kinda sucks, but oh well! The chapter's will basically be told in that order. Marina, Romeo, Jacob, Race. Chapter five will be up soon, and yeah. Please review, jot down ideas, all that jazz. Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	5. Soak Em

**Marina's POV**

Marina watched horrified as Morris and Race rolled around, punching each other. She watched the other boys, including Jacob, screaming and egging them on.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. Jacob shrugged.

"Don't worry bout it. This happens all the time. It'll be done soon. Ya can go home if ya want, we'll meet ya back there in a bit." Marina shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to stay and just watch Race get beat up by a man almost twice his age, but she didn't want to go and feel like a baby. She was waiting for it to end, but it just began to drag on. Race eventually stopped fighting back, but Morris didn't get off of him. Marina could see Race's eyes swollen shut, his breathing shallow.

"Jacob," She whispered. "He isn't fighting back." Jacob stopped cheering and frowned. "Isn't this going to far?" He bit his lip.

"I dunno."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"I can try." Jacob said. He ran to Morris. "Hey!" He turned to face Jacob. "Get off my friend." Jacob punched him in the gut. The newsies were no longer egging anyone on, they just watched in stunned silence.

"Aw, how cute." Morris sneered. "Oscar!" No one had noticed Morris's brother, who was now in front of Jacob. Marina saw a glint of gold, as the brass knuckle came in contact with Jacob's ribcage. Jacob cried out and doubled over, hitting the ground with a thump. Marina screamed. Oscar was standing over him, readying for another hit.

"Get away from him!" She yelled. She ran to the Oscar, and kicked him in the crotch. Oscar screamed as high as Marina did, and fell to his knees. She sprinted to Morris, who was still beating up Race, and punched him in the nose, hearing a sickening crunch. The Delanceys backed away from her.

"Now," She said sternly. "Gimme that quarter." Morris tossed her the coin. "Get outta here." The Delanceys whimpered, and disappeared. Her anger quickly melted away, and was replaced by sadness. Jack picked up Jacob, who was curled in a ball. Albert and Elmer were sharing Race's weight, trying to get him to stand back up.

"Will he be okay?" She asked Jack.

"Hard to say. This would be the second time he's been hit by those. Mighta broken a rib of two."

"What about Race?"

"He'll be fine." Henry said. "We just need to get em into bed." Race's eyes weren't opening, and he looked like a rag doll. Jacob didn't look any better.

"Whadda we waitin for? We need to get em back home!" Finch cried. As if walking at a funeral, the newsies trudged back to the lodging house. Marina stayed near the back, walking next to Jack, who was still carrying their hurt friend. Elmer and Albert were on the other side of her, leading a half conscious Race.

"Hey," Albert said quietly. "Nice job in there." Marina could feel herself blushing.

"I kicked Oscar in the crotch, and might have broken Morris's nose. How is that nice?" She asked.

"You'se is stronger than you look." Jack observed. Marina shrugged.

"I've been living on the streets of New York by myself for nearly two years. I've learned how to take care of myself, mostly." She crammed her hands into her pockets, and walked faster.

Marina entered the lodging house to hear applause from the other newsboys, making her face even redder.

"Put a sock in it." She mumbled, going up the staircase. It wasn't too long until Jack, Albert, and Elmer dragged in Jacob and Race. It was absolute silence as the injured boys were carried into the bedroom. Marina was on the fire escape, her cap in her hand, feeling the evening wind brush out her hair. She heard someone knock on the window behind her. Marina turned around to see Jack motioning her to come back inside.

"How they doing?" She asked.

"Jacob fell asleep," Jack reported. "Race should be up and about soon."

"We should have someone watch em." Elmer suggested. "In case they wake up."

"I'll do it." Marina volunteered. "Let me know when dinner comes."

"Okay." Albert said. The three boys went back down the staircase. Marina sighed. She pulled up a chair next to Jacob's bed. _Come on Snyder!_ She thought. _Wake up!_ She heard a groan. Race was struggling to sit upright, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha happened." He said groggily. Marina grabbed the pillow off the adjacent bed, and placed it behind Race's head.

"You got busted up pretty bad back in Newsies Square, that's what happened." Marina said.

"How'd we get back home." He asked, looking around the room. "Where the others?"

"They're downstairs." Marina said gently. Race tried to get out of the bed. "No! You're still hurt."

"I'se is fine." Race insisted, though he clearly wasn't. As soon as he stood up, his knees started to buckled. Marina ran to shoulder his weight.

"Get back into bed." She said. Race reluctantly agreed.

"So…" He said awkwardly. "How'd I get back here anyways? What happened?"

"Oh, I…"

"She soaked the Delancey brothers, that's what happened." A voice said. Jacob was smiling behind them, using the same phrase Marina had used. _How long has he been up?_ She thought.

"Jacob!" Marina cried. She threw her arms around her friend.

"Ow." Jacob mumbled. Marina loosened her grip.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Ya soaked the Delanceys?" Race asked incredulously. Marina smiled slightly.

"I might have broken Morris's nose." Race jaw slacked.

"Huh, nice job." He said. She shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Oy, Marina!" Jack yelled from down the stairs. "Dinner ready! C'mon down!" Marina looked at the two boys.

"You two hungry?" She asked. They nod. "Be back in a minute." She ran down the staircase.

"They're up and they're hungry." Marina reported. The boys nodded.

"Let's go, then!" Specs said. He picked up a bowl of soup and a cup of water. "Well, whaddaya waitin for?" Henry grabbed a second helping.

"Hey, Marina." Crutchie asked. "Ain't ya hungry."

"No,not really," She replied. "I kinda lost my appetite." She followed the boys up the staircase. When she got up there, the two injured boys were already scarfing down their food.

"Hey! Calm yourselves!" She said. "You aren't animals!"

"No, but they are Manhattan Newsies." Jojo pointed out. "Ain't those the same thing?" The newsies cracked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, chapter five done. I'm not going to lie, I think Marina's chapters are easiest to write, mostly because I know more about how girls talk than boys. But, yeah. Review, jot down ideas, and all <strong>**that junk that I need to put in. Next chapter is in Romeo's POV, and I'm as anxious to know what will happen to him as you are. Can't wait to find out what I will think up. Newsies forever, second to none!**


	6. Never Forget

**Romeo's POV**

Romeo was ready to die. He paced the damp room, the handcuffs no longer on his wrists. The person holding him had taken them off the day before, while Romeo was asleep. _Where are they? _He wondered. _It's been nearly seven days!_ He thought at least one of the newsies would have tried looking for him. Unless, unless they weren't looking for looking for him. The thought made his stomach turn. Of course they were looking for him. They're his brothers, they always have his back. Romeo looked out the window in the back corner of the room. He stared out into the streets, a full moon giving off an eerie light in the dark night. He didn't know when, but soon enough, his eyelids grew heavy, and he fell into a deep sleep. The dreams he had didn't help his state of mind either.

The strike was over. The boys stood, hanging their heads. Pulitzer had won. Katherine had tears in her eyes. Jack's face was covered by his hat, but Romeo could see the shame in his countenance as Snyder loaded the strike leader into the back seat. One by one, the newsies were tossed into the car, till Romeo was the last one. He stared at his friends, not knowing what to do. He did the only logical thing to do. He ran.

The busy streets of New York disappeared into a mass of red and black. Romeo panted, trying to escape the feeling of guilt inside of him. He fell to his knees, trying in vain to escape the darkness that surrounded him. Romeo felt as if an invisible hand was pulling him farther and farther away from the light, until nothing was left but the fading sound of his screams.

Romeo bolted upright, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry. Having some trouble, he stood back up, and dusted his pants off. He wondered how long he had been asleep. The sun was just beginning to rise, making the sky a rosy pink color. Romeo pressed his face up against the window, watching the first light of day. His head pitched forward slightly. The window was beginning to give way, trying to swing on a rusty hinge. Romeo couldn't believe his luck, or how stupid his captors must be, not noticing that the window could open. He searched the room for something to open the window further. He found nothing. He cursed under his breath. Praying he wasn't making too much noise, Romeo slammed his body against the window, trying to get it to budge.

"C'mon! C'mon!" He muttered. Minutes ticked by, but he was still slamming himself against the window, until _whoosh_. It flew open. Romeo almost cheered, but it was the coincidental moment that he heard the sound of footsteps. The door opened, and Romeo stared right into the eyes of none other than Morris and Oscar Delancey.

Romeo backed away from the brothers, breathing hard. In a sharp movement, he turned and whisked through the window, running as fast as his feet would take him. The Delanceys climbed out the window after him, pushing themselves to keep up with him. Romeo twisted through the streets, not knowing where he was or or where he was going. He felt someone shove him, and he went crashing into a group of metal trash cans. He flipped over to see the brothers standing above him. Morris grabbed his right arm, and Oscar grabbed his left. The two forcefully lifted the boy up, and dragged him back in the direction he had ran from.

"Get off me!" Romeo yelled, trying to get the two to let go. He hadn't noticed it until then, but why was Morris's nose covered by gauze? The thirteen year old thrashed out, catching the brothers off guard. Romeo stomped on Oscar's foot, loosening his grip on the boy. He did the same to Morris. That was his chance, but he didn't run. He stared at the two with confused anger. "Whaddaya want with me?" He growled using a voice he had never used before.

"It ain't your business." Oscar said.

"It be my business when ya kidnap me!" Romeo yelled.

"God, kid!" Morris exclaimed. "We's just the help. The person who really wants ya is just in it for revenge! Now, ya have your chance, get outta here!" Romeo cocked his head.

"You'se is just, lettin me go? After keepin me in that basement for a week?" Morris scowled.

"Just get outta here." He said. "Forget ya ever saw us there." Romeo turned his back on the two. He tried to find his way back to Manhattan, back to his friends. He wasn't in Manhattan, he knew that much. But he didn't know where he actually was. One thing was for sure. He wouldn't forget what he had been through. He could never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's really short, but I needed it to end on a somewhat strong note, and this was the best I could do at the moment. I read you reviews, and I notice someone say that it seemed like the other newsies had forgotten Romeo had disappeared. I actually did that on purpose, so it would leave more of an impact on Romeo, with him feeling like they wanted to forget him and all that. But, don't worry, the newsies do miss Romeo, but I wanted it to be bigger when he actually returns home. It may not make sense right now, but it <strong>  
><strong>will soon, I hope. Anyway, review, jot down ideas, blah, blah, blah. Next chapter is in Jacob's POV, so I hope to see you there. Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	7. Trusting and Changing

**Jacob's POV**

The newsies refused to let Race or Jacob sell papers for the next couple of days, much to their objection.

"We ain't gonna have the Delancey brother bust ya up even worse." Crutchie said. Jacob huffed and Race moaned, but they reluctantly agreed. Marina stayed behind as well to play nurse for the two boys, making them feel even more babyish.

"Honestly, Harbor!" Jacob said. "We's okay, really! We don't need ya to babysit us!"

"Sorry," She looked up from the book she had borrowed from Davey. "Jack's orders, I have to watch you two."

"I'se was lookin forward to seein the Delancey brothers' faces when ya walked in." Race said wistfully. There was a silence between the three. Marina slammed her book closed, making Jacob jump.

"Tell me about Romeo?" She asked suddenly. "You guys were all so worried about him, and now, it seems like you forget he was missing. What's that about? What was he like?"

"Well, he was real funny-"

"_Is_ real funny. He ain't dead." Race interrupted.

"Right. He's real funny. If he were here now, he'd be goin for ya. A real ladies man, that kid. He ain't called Romeo for nothin." Jacob recounted his memories of the boy, making his heartache.

"Ya know why I sold nothin that day?" Race asked. Both Marina and Jacob shook their heads. "I'se was lookin for him. You'se is right, Marina. Everyone seem to forget bout him. Even ya, Jacob." Jacob didn't want to admit it, but Race was right. He hadn't been thinking about his missing friend lately. "I dunno bout you guys, but I wanna find him. I wanna, and I'm gonna."

"I agree with Race," Jacob said. "I wanna find my brother." The boys kicked off the thin blankets off their beds.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down you two!" Marina said. "You guys are still hurt!" Jacob slumped his shoulders.

"Calm down, Marina. We's is fine! I told ya!"

"I promised Jack I would watch ya."

"Then come with us!" Jacob suggested. Race looked uncomfortable at the thought. "What?" He asked.

"N...Nothin." Race said. "I'll tell ya later."

"I don't know…" Marina tugged at a lock of hair that had fallen out of place.

"C'mon, we gotta find him! Jack wouldn't get mad if we come home with Romeo, ya know!" Jacob pointed out. Marina sighed.

"God, I'm going to regret this," She stood up. "Let's go."

The three snuck out the fire escape, though Jacob didn't quite know why. It was Race's idea.

"Let me see that paper again." Marina said, holding her hand out. Race handed her the old newspaper. Marina studied Romeo's face on the front page. She walked ahead of the two boys, looking oddly excited.

"Hey, Jacob, can I talk to ya?" Race whispered. Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, innocently.

"Um… Are you sure we can trust her?" Jacob stared at his friend.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked.

"It's just… I dunno… I'm just not sure bout her." Jacob turned his head to watch Marina analyzing the picture of Romeo. He raised his eyebrows.

"Race, ya got nothin to worry bout. I know Harbor like I know me. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She busted up the Delancey brothers!" Race argued.

"That's because the Delancey brothers busted up _you_!" Marina called over her shoulder. "You guys whisper really loudly." She said. "And, Race. You don't have to trust me, I don't care. But I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, or Romeo, or the other newsies. It's sounds clichè, but I promise." Race blushed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, his face matching the color of his cap. "Let's just find the darn kid before the others get home."

"Where did you see him last?" Marina asked.

"Les said he saw him in Midtown." Jacob answered. "We should go there first."

"That ain't gonna be a problem," Race said, looking straight forward. "We's already in Midtown. It ain't that far away." Sure enough, the three were no longer in Manhattan. "I'se came here enough time. I think I know some places we can look." Jacob cocked his head. _Why has Race been here so often? _He wondered. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Lead the way, almighty Racetrack!" Jacob said sarcastically, bowing down to the older boy. Race playfully punched him in the arm, and they kept walking. Marina stared at the picture on the newspaper.

"Hey, Harbor!" Jacob joked. "You've been studying that pitcha for a while. Don't ya think ya know what Romeo looks like by now?"

"I wasn't looking at Romeo." Marina replied quietly. "I was looking at the dark haired boy next to him." He followed Marina's gaze to see… himself. "I'm trying to figure out who that is." She whispered. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Marina," He whispered back. "I ain't changed."

"Yes, Jacob, you have. There's nothing wrong with that, but I just miss the old you. Before you became a newsy. Before I… 'died'." Jacob put his arm around the girl.

"The old me is still here, just the new me is fightin for attention. I'm still here for ya. Don't forget it.""I'm not the one who will." Marina said under her breath, think Jacob hadn't heard. But he had. His stomach twisted into a jumble of nerves, the way it did when he got sad. The jumble had been showing up often ever since he escaped the Refuge.

"Oy! Lover boy! I need the pape!" Race yelled. Marina stood stiff as a board next to Jacob. There was tension as she passed him the newspaper. _Girls! _He thought to himself. They a_lways find a way to make things awkward. _Jacob ran ahead, leaving Marina walking by herself.

"Why do ya need the pape?" Jacob asked. Race was looking straight ahead, a grim smile on his face.

"Cuz I see a kid who may or may not be our Romeo."

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Ready to kill me? Let me know. But, there's chapter seven for you. I was going to keep Romeo locked up for a little longer, but he is one of my favorite newsies (along with Race, and Jacob :-D), so I wanted him to be safe. Next chapter is in Race's POV, so we will probably end up seeing a lot of brotherly love coming from dear Mr. Higgins. Anyway, see you soon! Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	8. His Little Brother

**Race's POV**

Race's eyes blurred from tears, as he ran towards little boy he had seen. He wasn't sure if it actually was Romeo, but he wanted to see. The boy's midnight black hair was slicked back by sweat, and looked very thin.

"Romeo!" Race yelled, trying to get the boy's attention. "Romeo!" The boy looked up, and a he rubbed his eyes, not quite knowing what was happening.

"Race?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure if Race was real or not.

"Romeo!" Race threw his arms around the younger boy, who was crying into Race's shoulder.

"I… I thought you'se had forgotten me." Romeo's choked out, his voice cracking. Race hugged Romeo tighter.

"Nah, kid. We just didn't know where you was." Race tried to laughed, but it died out. It was as if the entire world melted away, and Race didn't seem to care. He saw what he wanted to see, his little brother, safe in his arms.

"Romeo!" Jacob cried. Romeo let go of Race and hugged Jacob.

"Where have ya been?" He asked.

"I have no clue." Romeo laughed a little. His eyes moved from Jacob, to Race, to Marina. "Hello, hello, hello!" He regained his original Romeo personality. "What's you're name?"

"Marina Hudson, pleasure to meet you." Marina said professionally, making Race roll his eyes.

"Don't even try, Romeo," Race said. "She datin Jacob." Romeo's stared shifted between Marina and Jacob. Race couldn't tell whose face was a deeper shade of red.

"We aren't dating." Marina said, gritting her teeth.

"They is. They kissed. We caught on camera." Romeo tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully.

"Okay, I'se have heard enough." He giggled. Race put his arm around the younger boy, as if he wanted to reassure himself that Romeo was really there. "Can we go home please? I ain't eaten in four days." Race could see Romeo's ribcage through his threadbare shirt.

"Let's go. The others will already be home." Jacob said. "We might as well just get the Jack freak out over with." Race refused to let Romeo out of the middle of the group, making him a little annoyed.

"Race! I'se okay!" Romeo protested, but Race didn't give in.

"I ain't gonna have ya kidnapped again!" He said. "We don't know who took ya in the first place." Romeo shut up, and remained silent for the rest of the walk home.

The group snuck in through the fire escape, right in front of Jack Kelly.

"Where have ya been?" He exploded, not noticing Romeo, who was still out on the fire escape. "We thought someone had taken ya too! Marina, I told ya to watch em!"

"And I did." She shot back. "I was there with them the whole time." Jack threw his hands in the air.

"That ain't what I meant!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Race said, trying to calm Jack down. "Jackie, we was just in Midtown. Nothin woulda happened."

"_Nothin woulda happened_! Do you not remember that Romeo was kidnapped in Midtown!" Jacob raised his hand.

"Yeah, bout that. Romeo ain't in Midtown. He's on the fire escape." Romeo waved through the window. Race pulled Romeo inside, only for him to get trampled by the newsies cheering and hugging him. Jack stood frozen in shock. Why else would we's be goin to Midtown." Jacob asked. No one noticed, but Race bit his lip when Jacob asked that question. _People go to Midtown for different reasons_. He thought. He watched as the other newsies continued to bombard Romeo with questions.

"Do ya know who took ya?"

"How'd ya get out?"

"Did ya starve?" Race pushed to the middle of the crowd, and put his hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"Give the guy some space!" He yelled. He could tell Romeo has starved while he was away, but he didn't think he would like to announce in to all the others. "C'mon, I bet I can get Kloppman to get ya somethin to snack on." He whispered to Romeo, who nodded excitedly. The two pushed through the crowd of newsies, down the staircase, and into the kitchen. Race bribed Kloppman into letting him and Romeo grab a loaf of bread to eat. The two went up to Jack's "penthouse", feeling the cool evening breeze as they ate.

"Hey, ya okay?" Race asked. Romeo looked up from the chunk of bread he was staring at.

"Yeah, just thinkin."

"Bout?"

"Whaddaya think?"

"Right…" Romeo stared off into space again, making Race feel uncomfortable. "Ya don't have to answer if ya don't wanna, but what happened back in Midtown anyways."

"Just me bein stupid." Romeo said. Race could tell Romeo was thinking of something other than being kidnapped, and he wanted to know what.

"Ya ain't just thinkin bout Midtown, are ya? What are ya really thinking bout?" Race asked. Romeo sighed.

"I'se is thinkin bout Jacob. The person who kidnapped me, he said that Jacob was Snyder's kid. Is that true?"

"Yeah, kid. That's true."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"It his own business whether or not he wants to talk bout his past. It's Jack not wantin to talk bout the Refuge." Romeo jolted straighter.

"The Refuge? I saw Crutchie, did ya guys bust him outta there or somethin?" Race laughed.

"Nah. They's closed down the Refuge. Ain't no one's gonna have to worry bout gettin dragged in there."

"So…" Romeo started to giggle again. "Are Jacob and Marina really a thing or no?" Race starting laughing along with him.

"Sorry kid, they's really a thing. Katherine's got the picture to prove it."

"Can ya show it to me sometime?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, sure kid." Race wrapped his arm around Romeo again, thanking God that he had found his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go people! Chapter Eight. I was trying to make a strong bond between Race and Romeo, but now that I reread it, it makes it sound like the two are gay, which was not my intention. (BTW have nothing against gay people, I just love Race and Romeo, and wish I could date them! :-D) Anyway, reviews! Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>

**PS: The cast is as followed:**

**Jack Kelly: Corey Cott**

**Crutchie: Andrew Keenan-Bolger**

**Race: Ryan Breslin**

**Romeo: Andy Richardson**

**(I might find some sort of picture for what I think Jacob and Marina look like, but in my head, Jacob has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, and Marina had light brown shoulder length curls [like it says in chapter one] and chocolate brown eyes)**


	9. Thanks Again

**Marina's POV**

Marina couldn't lie, she was kind of looking forward to work the next day. It was rather mean of her, but she wanted to see the Delanceys' reactions today when she went to buy her newspapers. She was also glad that Jack had eased up a bit ever since Romeo had gotten home safe. He let him, Jacob, and Race go sell the next day, which made everyone feel a bit better. When Jack was on edge, everyone was on edge. But, Marina had noticed that it seemed like Romeo didn't even want to sell that next day, though she couldn't really blame him. If she had been kidnapped, she wouldn't want to go outside by herself either. She had told Race that, who had then volunteered to sell with Romeo, in case something were to happen, making him feel a little better.

Marina walked to Newsies Square, staying near the middle of the group, her nose in a book. She felt someone bump into her, making her drop the book and lose her page.

"Hey!" She said looking up to see who had bumped into her. Much to her surprise, it was Jacob. The two bent down to pick up the book at the same time, making their hands touch. Marina blushed as Jacob read the cover.

_"Oliver Twist_. Good one. Get it from Davey?" Marina nodded.

"He's been letting me read a lot of his older books. I didn't know you had read this." She said, surprised.

"He let me borrow it after I got out off the Refuge." Jacob gave Marina the book back, their hands touching again.

The two had these awkward conversations all the way to the Square. Marina wished Jacob and her could talk normally to each other, the way they had when they were younger. Jacob had changed a lot. She had too, but Marina felt like she was starting to lose her best friend. He more than a best friend to her. She had had that stupid little crush on him since they were nine. A few years go by, and they kiss. Then Marina's apartment just had to burn down, making Jacob think she was dead. More years go by, and she is lucky enough to see him again, only to find out that he didn't even remember her. And when he finally does remember her, he just becomes distant and is always thinking about other stuff. Marina understood that they had grown, and things couldn't always be the way it was when they were younger, but she just wished Jacob would show her that he cared about her the way she cared about him. When she had told Race that they weren't a couple, she almost wished that Jacob would just come up and say that they were, though she knew that would never happen. Maybe she was being too selfish, but she didn't care.

"Um… Jacob?" She wanted to try her luck. "What are your exact feelings for me?" Jacob looked at her like she was crazy.

"Huh?" He asked. Marina looked down.

"Oh, um… never mind." She cursed herself for even trying. "I'll see you." Marina ran away, fighting back tears. How could she have been so stupid as to ask a boy something like that? She turned her head to see Jacob staring at her, and quickly dropped her gaze.

"How ya doin, Weasel?" Race asked as they got into line. No one was paying attention to Race, but instead looked at Marina, who was ready to disappear. "Oy! Can ya give me the fifty papes I paid for?"

"Will ya actually sell em this time?" Oscar asked sarcastically. His eyes shifted to Marina. Seizing the moment, she scowled and bared a fist. Oscar whimpered like a puppy and handed Race the newspapers.

"Thank ya ever so much!" Race laughed in Oscar's face.

"Seventy please." Romeo muttered, not making eye contact with the Delancey brothers. Marina noticed Morris's facial expressions soften up as he handed Romeo his stack. "Thanks." Marina stepped forward, tossing Oscar her quarter.

"I'll take fifty." She said innocently. Oscar looked down, and shoving the newspapers at Marina's stomach. "Thank you!" She giggled. She was pulling the stupid rich girl, something she hadn't used since she was twelve. And she hated using it. It made her feel exploited, like she was the same as every snobby rich girl in the streets of New York, and she was far from that. Marina glanced at Jacob, who was staring at her, mouth open. "Close your mouth, you don't want to swallow a bug." She walked out of the Square feeling the other boys' stares burn into her body, the way it often did when they looked at her.

A girl newsy was nothing new, Marina had gathered that much. But a girl newsy that could hawk a headline better than a boy, people found that surprising, and she drew in more customers. Newsboys would glare at her as she pulled in the crowd of people, being able to sell even the worst of headlines. It came out of no where how good she was at selling, for she had only been working for a little over a week. She didn't get it, but she didn't argue. She was getting a fair amount of money, twice as much as she had gotten at her factory job anyway.

"Heard it right here! Exclusive interview with Governor Roosevelt himself, by none other than Katherine Plumber, reporter on the newsboy strike!" How Katherine had written something for the World, Marina didn't know, nor did she mind. By that one sad, stupid headline, she had sold nearly half of her newspapers, and it wasn't even noon yet.

It was almost 2:00 when Marina sold her last newspaper. Not knowing what to do for the remaining two hours, she made her way to Central Park, and sat down on one of the benches, watching a little boy feed the ducks in the nearby pond. Marina pulled _Oliver Twist _from her bag, and opened the book, enjoying the nice day. As she read, her hand crept to her neck, pulling out the seaglass necklace that hung around her throat. Marina had forgotten the necklace was there. She closed her book, placing it beside her, and clasped both hands around the pendant, tears lacing her eyes.

"Oy, Felix! Ain't that the girl from the factory?" Marina turned her head to see two men, one of which was Felix, a rash young man in his mid twenties, who had taken a liking to her. He was the one Jacob had saved her from. Felix smiled creepily at Marina, who was frantically packing her things, desperate to get away from the two.

"How ya doin, missy?" Felix grabbed Marina's arm. She tried to remain calm, despite the fact that she was terrified of that one man. It was odd how things like that work. Sometimes Marina can kick someone's butt, other times she is like a little mouse. This was a little mouse time.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said nervously. Felix pulled her closer. He stroked the younger girl's hair. Marina cringed at his touch. "I… I'd be better if you let go." She said. The man next to Felix, Charley, Marina had remembered him from the factory too, was egging Felix on. The world seemed to disappear. Much to Marina despair, Felix pulled her in and kissed her. Marina screamed. She heard a groan, and Felix let go. Both Charley and Felix were on the ground, with the Delancey brothers standing on top of them. Marina gasped. Morris looked sympathetic.

"Ya okay?" He asked. Marina couldn't make a sound. She nodded slowly. Oscar handed her the bag with her book inside.

"Better get outta here fore someone sees ya." Oscar warned. Marina stared at the two men. Her eyes shifted to Felix and Charley, who were groggily trying to stand up.

"Th… Thank you." She whispered. Morris smiled. She was surprised to see a man like him have a smile so genuine.

"Ya better go find the boys." He said. Marina turned and ran, blood pounding in her ears.

Marina stood in the back of the line when it was time to give back all the bags and unsold papers. Race was joking around with Romeo, who was looking a lot happier. Davey and Jack were deep in discussion about who knows what. Jacob was smiling at little Les, ruffling his sandy hair. Marina pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper from her pocket. She wrote down two sentences, and placed the note in her bag before giving it to the Delancey brothers. As she walked out of the building, she saw the two reading what she had wrote.

**You aren't like everyone says you are. Thanks again.**

**-Marina Hudson**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear friends! I know it took me awhile to post, but I hope the wait wasn't that bad. Anyways, thats chapter nine for you. I had a bunch of different ideas about how this chapter would go, but I didn't quite imagine it like this. But oh well. Review, jot down ideas, all that jazz. Chapter ten will be up soon, I promise. Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	10. Secrets

**Romeo's POV**

Romeo was never able to do anything alone anymore. That didn't necessarily bother him, but it was rather annoying having to tell the newsies to go away so that he could use the bathroom. Much to his surprise, the person that was annoying him the most was Race. The older boy was his best friend, but he went _everywhere _with him. At first it was fine, but now Romeo was ready to throttle him.

"Race, please! I don't need ya hoverin over me 24/7!" He cried. Race laughed apologetically.

"Sorry, Romeo! We need someone watchin ya in case whoever kidnapped ya is stupid enough to come back."

"He ain't gonna come back!" Romeo protested. His older brother patted his back. Romeo threw his hands in the air, and ran up the staircase.

"Hey, where ya goin?" Race yelled after him. Romeo didn't answer. He slipped through the window onto the fire escape. He climbed the ladder up to Jack's penthouse, knowing he was was still downstairs talking to Crutchie. But someone else was there. Marina was leaning on the railing, her brown curls being tossed around in the evening breeze, eyes glossed over like she was in a trance. Romeo stared at her.

"Oh, hi!" Marina said, only just noticing him. "Did you want to be alone? I can leave if you do."

"Nah, ya can stay. I just wanted to clear my head." Romeo sat down next to her, watching the sunset. There was a silence, which made him feel very uncomfortable. "So… How ya doin?" He asked.

"Fine," She replied. "You?" Romeo took a deep breath.

"Honestly, I'se have been better." Marina turned to face him, her deep brown eyes shone like dark cesspools of sadness, as if she could feel everything he was going through.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "If you're worried about getting kidnapped again, the other boys are working really hard to protect-"

"That's the problem!" He yelled, making Marina jump. "Sorry. It's just that… I don't need ya all takin care of me, that all. I can look after myself."

"They just wanted to keep you safe." Marina said warmly. She smiled slightly. "That can't be the only thing on your mind, what else is it?" Romeo looked at her.

"I... I'm really confused." He confessed.

"How so?"

"Can I tell ya somethin? Somethin I ain't even told Race or Jacob or Jack?"

"Yeah… Sure. It it will make you feel better." Romeo took a deep breath.

"It's the Delanceys." Romeo noticed the girl sit up straighter.

"What about them?"

"They… They was the ones that got me out." Marina's gaze turned to the floor.

"The Delanceys?" Romeo nodded. "Um... Can I tell _you_ something?" She asked.

"Sure, if it will make ya feel better." The two laughed a little, but it died out.

"The Delanceys saved me too." She whispered. Romeo looked up again.

"Sorry, ya don't gotta answer, but can ya please explain?" Romeo asked, nudging her shoulder. Marina giggled. Her laugh was light and soft, making her seem like even more of an angel. _Snap outta it! _Romeo thought. _She with Jacob! _

"It's kinda gross…" She warned.

"I live with all boys." Romeo replied. "I'se have seen everything thats gross."

"Um… Well, I was finished with my rounds, and went to Central Park to sit down and read. This weird guy I knew from my old factory job, who wanted to court me, kind of wanted to do stuff… If you know what I mean." Romeo cringed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. So then, the Delanceys come out of nowhere, and save me from the creep. Don't know why, but they did. What about you? How did the Delanceys get you out?"

"I don't really know. I break open a door, when the two are just there. They chase me through the streets, till I crash into a trash can. They hoist me up, and I thinks I'm done for. But then, they just let me go. And I left." The sun had nearly set, and the streetlamps were starting to turn on. Romeo stood up. "We should probably get back inside. The boys are gonna kill us." Marina followed Romeo down the ladder, back into the building.

"I'll see you in the morning I guess." Marina said. Romeo only nodded. He climbed up into his top bunk, letting the soft glow of the oil lamp on his bedside table hypnotise him into falling asleep.

"Romeo! Pst, Romeo!" A voice whispered urgently. Romeo's eyes snapped open, and he shot up, hitting his head on the ceiling. Marina was standing next to him, fully dressed.

"What time is it?" He asked, groggily. Marina shushed him.

"It's 5:00. Now, c'mon! Get dressed!" She said. Romeo rubbed his eyes.

"Where we goin?" Romeo climbed down the ladder.

"You'll see. Now, hurry!" She said. Romeo pulled on a shirt, and put on his cap. The two crawled out onto the fire escape, and climbed down, hitting the pavement with a soft thump. Marina ran, and it took Romeo a bit of effort to catch up with her.

"Where are goin?" Romeo asked again. Marina smiled, her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"We're going to get some answers!" She said, running faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples! Sorry it took awhile to write this, but I had a lot of school stuff to take care of. Thanks to so many people for liking and following my stories, it really does mean a lot to me. Anyway, please review. If you have ideas, let me know. I read your comments, and I like knowing what you want to see. Thanks! Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>

PS: There is a musical called Gigi, and Corey Cott is one of the big parts! YAY!


	11. Left in the Dark

**I didn't forget this, I swear!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Jacob stared through the cracks in the ceiling, seeing the few stars in the night sky. He tossed in his bed, a thought tugging at him. He hoped he wouldn't wake any of the other newsies, his bunk squeaked a lot when he moved. He sat up and hopped off his bed, hitting the floor with a thud. The sun was just beginning to rise as he got dressed. The thoughts buzzed through his head like a swarm of bees. He knew this was stupid plan would get him in major trouble, again, but it didn't really bother him. He wanted answers. And he was going to get them.

He set his blue cap over his unruly dark hair, and laced up his boots. Jacob looked over his shoulder, seeing Marina's sleeping body, her back to him. He was so confused by his friend. She had a weird way of talking to him, like she was always waiting for him to say something, though Jacob didn't know what. By now, everyone knew their story. The two had grown up together. When Marina's apartment had burned down, Jacob was heartbroken. He has lost his only friend in a matter of minutes.

_Friend. _The word rang in his ears. What even counted as a friend? _Marina's a friend. We ain't datin. She said so herself. _And yet, the word just didn't seem to fit her. Jacob's friends were Race and Romeo and the other boys. Marina wasn't a "friend." She was more than that.

Jacob shot to his feet like a rocket, realizing how stupid he had been. Marina liked him, and he... he liked her back. He wanted to wake her up then and there, explain to her how he felt, but he restrained himself. _Let her sleep. _He thought, walking towards the fire escape. _I'll tell when I get back. _Jacob climbed out onto the fire escape, making the metal clang when he feet hit the floor. He cringed at the loud noise, and turned his head to see if anyone had woken up. Someone had.

"Jacob?" Race asked, walking to the window. "Whaddaya doin out there?" Jacob cursed under his breath. "Nothin!" He whispered back. "Go back to sleep!" Race didn't go back to bed. He instead threw on his clothes, and climbed out the window after him.

"This don't look like nothin." Race said. "Spill." Jacob sighed.

"I just gotta go somewhere. I'll be back in a bit." He wouldn't go away.

"Ya know I ain't gonna let ya do somethin stupid..."

"I ain't doin anythin stupid!" Jacob whisper yelled. Race cracked a mischievous smile.

"Ya didn't let me finish." He said. "I ain't gonna let ya do somethin stupid... alone." Jacob stared at the older boy. "Look. I'll let ya go where ya goin, but I gotta come with ya."

"Race…" He protested.

"Jacob…" Race mimicked. Jacob thought for a second, the two sides of him fighting each other.

"Fine… Just don't freak out while I work."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave a note for Jack. _He's _the one who would be freakin out." Jacob nodded. He climbed back inside. Jack didn't think Jacob knew about his secret stash of blank paper he had "borrowed" from a convenience store. But he had stayed up enough nights, that he had found out more about the others than he would have liked. Jacob pulled out the shoebox from under Jack's bed. He quickly scribbled out a note, barely being able to see in the dark bedroom. He hoped that Jack would be able to read his writing.

**I GOTTA TO GO FIND SOME ANSWERS. PROBABLY WON'T BE THERE TO SELL PAPES TODAY. **

**-JACOB**

The note was quick, and like Jacob, kind of stupid. He climbed back out the window.

"Okay, let's go." He said running down the fire escape, Race at his heels.

"Um… Whaddaya wanna do anyway?"

"I'se just need to check out some places."

"Where exactly?" Jacob sighed.

"Ya ask a lot of questions, ya know that?"

"I know. Now answer!"

"I'm… I'm goin to the jail."

"The Refuge?"

"No, the real jail in town."

"Why do ya wanna go to jail?"

"I wanna talk to my father." Race gawked at him. "What?"

"You're kiddin, right?" Jacob shook his head. "You're gonna go to a jail, and talk to your crazy father?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Race opened his mouth to protest. "Hey! You said I could do what I was plannin on doin!"

"That was before I found out stupid your plan was!"

"Race. I'm Jacob. Any plan I come up with is gonna be kinda stupid."

"True."

"Just let me do this. I just wanna find out about Marina. And myself." Race wrinkled his nose. "Race. I'se have been kept in the dark all my life. I wanna find out about my past. Somethin I never learned about."

"But its your past. Shouldn't you remember it?"

"I was forced to forget. I wanna remember." Race sighed.

"God, I can be stupider than you sometimes." He smiled meekly. "Where to?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its kinda rushed, and I apologize for that. I just really wanted to get the next chapter out ASAP. This story is nearing completion. I should turn out a one more chapter with each POV before ending it. As usual, please review. Jot down ideas. All that. Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	12. Answers Worth Questioning

**Race's POV**

_I will never understand this kid. _Race thought to himself. Jacob was picking up speed, mumbling something Race couldn't hear. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He pulled out his pack of cigars, but realized he didn't have his box of matches, they were on his bedside table. He cussed under his breath, then laughed at himself for getting mad at such a stupid thing. He let Jacob lead the way, staying a couple of feet behind him. It made Race uneasy, how determined Jacob was about meeting his father. He had promised he wouldn't get in the way of what Jacob was doing, but it worried him that his friend could get hurt in the process.

"Jacob, are ya sure ya wanna go through with this?" He asked. Jacob tensed up, looking exasperated.

"Yeah! Stop askin me!" Race shrank back a little.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Jacob relaxed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Its just…"

"Hey, its fine." Race replied, cutting him off "Ya have the right to be a little mad." Jacob smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Racer." His smile melted away as the two neared a large building. Race stared at the building. He understood why Jacob looked a little nervous passing by. The streetlamp gave off an eerie glow, making the place look even more chilling. The black paint was peeling off, but Race could still read it. The very name giving him chills. **THE REFUGE**.

"Ya okay, Jacob?" He asked. Jacob had gotten quite pale, not saying a word. "Hey, its closed now. Ya got nothin to worry bout. C'mon." They kept walking. Race was ready to be there so Jacob could finally relax.

"Race?" Jacob whispered.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Remember when ya said ya go to Midtown a whole lot?" Race tensed up, this was a touchy subject for him.

"Course. Why?"

"Well, why do ya go so often anyway?" Race stared at the ground. "Ya… Ya ain't gonna start crying on me are ya?" He couldn't tell if Jacob was joking or not.

"I have my own Marina." He whispered. "She lives over there."

"Oh…" Race didn't really want to talk about her, but Jacob kept talking. Race bit his lip to keep from tearing up. "Whats her name?"

"Lydia. Lydia Karlin…" He eyes glazed over, thinking about her. "Look, I don't wanna talk bout it okay. We's are dealin with your problems right now, not mine."

"Sorry…" Jacob said, sounding like he genuinely felt bad.

"It ain't your fault. But we gotta go find your Father and get the answers ya want. Ya do deserve to know." Race picked up the pace, just wanting to get there.

Eventually, they found the jail. Jacob pulled open the heavy door. Race felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees.

"I wanna see Warren Snyder." Jacob said bravely to the man at the desk. _So his name is Warden Warren? _Race thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you have the money?" Race noticed his friend looked nervous. _I ain't got any money! _Jacob's blue eyes said it all. Race rummaged through his pocket, finding five dollars. He was planning on using the money for other reasons, but he had promised to help his friend.

"Here." He said, smacking the money down on the desk. In a smooth movement, the man slid the five dollars into his own pocket.

"This way." The man said. Race and Jacob followed the man down a dark hallway. Race could feel the locked up men and woman staring at him, as if they were trying to look through him. Jacob stood straight as a board, walking stiffly.

The three stopped at the end of the hall. The two newsies stared at the pathetic man sitting on a metal chair. His eyes were sunken in and his skin was the color of sour milk. Race could admit, that was the best he had seen Snyder the spider look in years.

"Hello, Dad." Jacob said coolly. Snyder looked up at the two boys. "Can you leave us?" He asked the man. The man nodded, walking down the silent hallway, his shoes clicking on the floor.

"Jacob…" Snyder said, smiling evilly. "I don't suppose you are here to bail me out are you."

"Course not." Jacob walked closer to cell. "I need some answers. And you'se is gonna give em to me." Snyder laughed. Race shuddered at the sound.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Did you burn down Marina's apartment?" Race gasped slightly. Snyder stayed silent. "Did you try to kill Marina!" Jacob yelled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Snyder said smoothly. "Why does that matter now? That girl is long since dead."

"_That girl_ ain't dead. She is back at the lodging house. Now, I'm gonna asked you again, did you try to kill my friend." Snyder laughed, getting closer to his son. Race clenched his hand at his sides.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He repeated. Something snapped inside the newsy. Race ran up to Snyder, and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Answer the question, goddamn it!" He yelled. Race saw something in Snyder's face. Something he never thought he would see in him. Fear.

"Race!" Jacob said sternly. Race let go, glaring at the former Warden.

"Fine! Maybe I did!" Snyder admitted. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jacob's face clouded over.

"No." He said softly. "I hoped you were better than that." Race tried to put a hand on Jacob's shoulder, but he swatted him away. "For years I thought you would change! Then you killed Mom and tried to kill me! Twice! All I wanted from you was a father! Not the wormy thing I had!" Tears streamed down Jacob's face. "Lets go, Race." He muttered.

"Hang on a second." Race said, turning to face Snyder. "What do ya know bout Romeo?"

"Who's Romeo?"

"Don't play dumb with my, Spider. Thirteen, black hair, brown eyes. The boy you kidnapped. Why did ya?" Snyder sighed.

"I lost everything because of you newsboys. It served you right to lose something too. I told some friends to find a way to get back at you. They must have, apparently."

"What friends?" Jacob piped up.

"Those two brother… Morris and Oscar I think…"

"The Delancey brothers!" The two newsies said at the same time. They took off, running back to the lodging house, not stopping until they were back on the fire escape.

"Jacob, Race!" They heard someone inside say. Jack pulled them inside, hugging them close. "What happened to ya? We thought someone kidnapped ya too!"

"Too?" Race said, confused. "Whaddaya mean?" Crutchie stood up.

"Marina and Romeo." He said solemnly. "They's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>God, that took a lot longer than it needed to! I'm really sorry guys. I've just been really busy with school and had the evil writer's block *shudders*. I wanted to get this up sooner, but time went by, and now its a month and a half later. :-(<strong>

**Anyways, hope you like my newest chapter. Please review. As always, give me ideas. Newsies forever, second to none!**

**PS: If you want to know more about Midtown and Lydia Karlin, read my other story in the process ****_I Got Midtown_****.**


End file.
